Turn Around
by Deadly Nyghtshade
Summary: WIP, Animeverse with Manga plotline thrown in. When an accident at the office reveals the tattoo on Riza Hawkeye's back things suddenly turn down hill


-Disclaimer-

I don't own anything except for my plot line and the sick blend of the anime and the manga

Authors Note-

Ok as said earlier this is a blend of the anime and manga, this follows the anime and the only thing taken from the manga is the story about Roy's teacher. This is after Hughes death but before the death of Greed. As for the manga it's before book 10.

Another Authors Notes- The homunculi are from the Anime the only aspect from the manga is the story with Riza and Roy. Finally to the Story.

Turn Around

* * *

A yelp and a thump echoed throughout the room as the well toned figure of Roy Mustang dropped to the ground. The voluptuous homunculi before him retracted her spear like weaponry until they once again seemed little more than fingers. Her waist was lithe while her chest was ample with an oroborus tattoo marring what would have been perfect flesh. Long black hair draped most of her face in darkness but the one eye that was visible showed a display of emotions. Two more figures stood in the darkened corner, one a tall, broad male with a smiling face hidden behind a mop of black hair and square glasses. His pocket held what looked to be the edges of pictures peeking from the fabric and the grin plastered on his face was one that so twisted that it looked out of place. The other was a short bulbous male looking pleadingly at the lying figure near his feet in hunger. Within the large childlike eyes also gleamed a dependency upon the woman demonstrating her sheer destructive power in front of him. "Lust," he wined "can I eat him yet?" the figure concluded as a singular drop of saliva dribbled down his large chin. The now recognizable figure of Meas Hughes stepped out from the shadows, his image taunting Roy with the memory of his once, now dead, best friend, glasses, pictures, grin and all.

"No, Gluttony, we haven't gotten the location of the Hawkeye woman yet" his once joyous sound that was Hughes voice now sounded grim and hard. At the sound of his lieutenants name Mustang shot his head up, a grimace of pain plastered upon his face. "Lust," the clone of Hughes directed his attention towards the beautiful woman before him "break the Colonel, we need that tattoo." The gorgeous sin of lust nodded and shot one of her knife like fingers through Roy's stomach. A gasp of pain escaped his lips as his thoughts sped toward his First Lieutenant. He knew she had been sent off for safety and hoped desperately that they wouldn't find her. He bit his lip from the pain and determination to keep quiet and continued to bite until a few droplets of bright red blood fell from his lip. Angered by his silence Envy came forward and in a showing of brute strength he slammed the Flame Alchemist against the wall with enough force to crack a rib. Falling, once again, to the ground he looked for something to draw a circle, anything, but failed to find one. Alchemy was out of the question due to the fact that his gloves had been taken when he first woke up. Even if he did still have his weaponry they would prove useless due to the brutal slashing that Lust provided them. The clone of Meas shifted into one of Heymans Breda, a short squat man with red hair and a trustworthy face now twisted with an evil sneer. In the voice of his Second Lieutenant spoke "Listen, I need to know where that girl is, and if you don't tell me I'll have to kill you" The homunculus known as Envy concluded glaring at with an intensity that would have sent any other man running. Roy struggled to breathe as he gripped the wall and pulled himself up to his full height. Fire ignited in his eyes as he stared down the three sins defiantly.

"Never" and with that single word of rebellion the face of Breda turned into the very face of Riza Hawkeye, her wine eyes glaring into his with nothing but malice and a look of hatred tarnishing her once beautiful features .With a inhuman roar of rage that was more Envy that Riza the figure slammed his head against the wall of the bare room effectively sending the man into peaceful oblivion. When Roy awoke from the blissful realm devoid of pain his thoughts were also brought back from the aforementioned realm. His attention was once again on his First Lieutenant and her recent plight. As he sat in the darkness he once again worried over her safety, and the safety of his team and oddly enough the Fullmetal shrimp. Shaking his head he grimly laughed at the thoughts that pop up when your shackled. After hours of thoughts incessantly attacking his mind Roy strained to hear a noise from what sounded to be below him. After a few moments of what sounded to be an argument he realized the sound was growing ever closer, until they seemed to be right outside of the door. Lust and Envy had seemed to be in an hushed argument which quickly ceased one the light from the door revealed to them that Roy was awake.

"Roy," the sultry sin voiced "please you must understand, she may be the only way for us to become human" her voice seemed like molten honey glazing over him as she sauntered over to him and placed a hand underneath his chin tilting it upwards until he met her eyes. His gaze stayed defiantly on her as he heard another commotion from beneath him. This time the sounds emitted struggle until a slap and a dull thud was heard. There was a call for Gluttony and thumps could be heard as the sin trampled over to the caller. Soon the mammoth of a being began to ascend the stairs and as he came into the now lit room Roy could see an unconscious form dragging behind him. Riza had been found.


End file.
